The present invention relates to a windshield wiper for the inside of an automobile windshield.
Various devices are known for cleaning both sides of a window, such as an automobile windshield.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,023,422 of Jou, U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,501 of Douglas and U.S. Pat. No. 1,689,214 of Small all describe devices which clean the interior of a vehicle windshield.
However Jou xe2x80x2422 requires a complicated joining pivoting apparatus under the windshield to move the exterior and interior wipers simultaneously. Douglas xe2x80x2501 uses magnets to pull the interior wiper by means of the outer wipers motive force and Small xe2x80x2214 uses radially pivoting wipers on a flat, old fashioned windshield, not a laterally movable wiper blade crossing a concave interior surface of a windshield. U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,570 of Muscroft also describes a magnetic, two-sided window cleaner.
Window cleaners with a wiper movable on a pair of parallel tracks, are described in devices which clean flat rear view mirrors, especially for trucks, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,866,258 of DeGraw and U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,091 of Jones. U.S. Pat. No. 1,338,002 of Derry uses tracks for cleaning flat windows.
However, because of variations in windshield height in the middle as opposed to the side corners, the aforementioned devices for cleaning flat surfaces cannot clean curved interior surfaces of automobile and truck windshields.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a windshield wiper for the inside of an automobile windshield.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a devices are known for cleaning both sides of a window, such as an automobile windshield.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a because of variations in windshield height in the middle as opposed to the side corners, the aforementioned devices for cleaning flat surfaces cannot clean curved interior surfaces of automobile and truck windshields.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a for a motorized version and one for a manually sweepable version. The wiper blade is movable on two curved tracks; one at the top of the windshield and one at the bottom of the windshield, with a vertically oriented wiper blade movable laterally therebetween.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a motorized version and one for a manually sweepable version. The wiper blade is movable on two curved tracks; one at the top of the windshield and one at the bottom of the windshield, with a vertically oriented wiper blade movable laterally therebetween.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a motorized version and one for a manually sweepable version. The wiper blade is movable on two curved tracks; one at the top of the windshield and one at the bottom of the windshield, with a vertically oriented wiper blade movable laterally therebetween.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a some telescoping to the wiper arm support.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a minimize any impediment to driver peripheral view.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an aftermarket kit to be installed by a car or truck owner.
It is also an object of the present invention to improve over the disadvantages of the prior art.
The present invention is a laterally movable wiper arm assembly for cleaning curved interior surfaces of automobile and truck windshields.
The present invention includes two embodiments: one, for a motorized version and one for a manually sweepable version. The wiper blade is movable on two curved tracks; one at the top of the windshield and one at the bottom of the windshield, with a vertically oriented wiper blade movable laterally therebetween.
A key important detail is that in order to accommodate the fact that some windshields are shortest in the middle and widest at the side corners or vice-versa, there has to be some telescoping to the wiper arm support.
Another reason for the telescoping arm support is to permit the essentially vertical blade to tilt into the corners at the bottom of the windshield to cover a larger proportion of the area since the bottom of a windshield is longer than the top.
Special attention is given to the problem of maintaining contact with the concave inside surface of the windshield. The blade or wiping pad is supported with a resilient foam layer attached to a flexible substrate which is adjustably attached to a rigid support arm in such a manner as to follow the windshield contour.
The windshield wiper mechanism is designed so that the arm is always parked at the passenger side when not cycling. This is to minimize any impediment to driver peripheral view. By being at the opposite end of the windshield, the wiper blade assembly simply merges into the windshield pillar from the driver""s viewpoint.
A manually operable device uses a handle.
This invention is described in detail as an aftermarket kit to be installed by a car or truck owner. It is obvious that a similar function can be served by a factory-installed option on a new vehicle.
The same general features and design would be applicable, however minor details such as mounting hardware and track construction can be modified to reduce part cost and installation labor by professionals at assembly time since these details would apply to a custom design for a specific vehicle model.